


Purity? Overrated.

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt: Hawkeye (Fraction run), Kate Bishop/Clint Barton, “pure, clear” (meaning of Katherine)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Hawkeye (Fraction run), Kate Bishop/Clint Barton, “pure, clear” (meaning of Katherine)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740743.html?thread=97933191#t97933191)

That dress is very not pure." Clint said, eyeing the short hem on the purple and very tight dress that Kate was wearing on the intel mission tonight. The fact that they were now chest-to-chest, squeezing into a space that would be behind the stairwell door. Hopefully, when the Bad Guys came though they would throw the door open and run past.

"Purity is overrated," she said, half-leaning to get the gun. .Clint had no idea where she had pulled it from. There were precious few options, none of them helping the fact that he was desperate for her not to realize how very interested he was in just where that gun had probably come from. She grinned, leaning over perhaps more than was strictly necessary, soft parts pushing against his chest.

"Very overrated," she said, a grin on her lips that made him strongly suspect she could read his mind. "Try not to drag me down too much and maybe I'll show you just why" she said, smirking. 

Within moments, the Bad Guys slammed the door, nearly taking Clint's nose, and streamed down the stairwell, assuming the agents had continued down the stairwell.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel from their position above.

"Aw,yeah"


End file.
